


poison oak

by statechamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statechamps/pseuds/statechamps





	poison oak

Castiel’s feeble hands shook as he folded up the last bit of laundry before shoving it into the wicker basket. His head continued to ache from the previous screaming match that took place upstairs just moments before. At this point, Cas was both physically and mentally exhausted from the constant bickering that quickly escalated into heated fights. The fighting left him alone in his bed, craving Dean’s touch, but was only supplied with heart ache and chills from the cold, empty spot next to him.  
The banging coming from Dean’s feet upstairs seemed to be mimicking Castiel’s heart, pounding quickly and loudly inside his chest. Dean was furious and there was nothing holding him back from destroying every little detail that crossed his path. It was what Castiel was most afraid, and so he leaned against the unpainted basement wall and slid down, sitting there for some time with the hum of the appliances lulling him to sleep.  
”You gonna sit there all night or get yourself into bed?” A gruff voice called, shaking Cas from his sleep. With weak hands, Castiel pushed himself up off the ground and wiped the corners of his mouth. “I can stay here if you like. The couch- I could sleep there if you prefer. Or the rocking chair. It doesn’t matter,” Cas whispered with widened eyes as he bent over to grab the basket’s handles. “Stop it, ‘kay? You sleep in the bed, and I’ll sleep somewhere. Now come on, get upstairs. It’s past midnight.” Dean spoke in a tired voice, gripping the rail tightly as he stared down at Castiel’s slumped figure.  
Not wanting to deny Dean’s stubborn nature any longer, Cas held the basket up to his chest and began to climb up the squeaking wooden steps, glancing down as he walked to make sure he didn’t trip. If they were to fight again, Cas would much rather it happen the next morning.  
The laundry basket made a small thump as it was dropped onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom. Cold air nipped at Castiel’s bare skin, causing goosebumps to erupt along his weak arms as he tugged his shirt over his head and reached for the folded pajamas. Five minutes had passed before he finally pulled back the white duvet, revealing fresh and crisp sheets. A sigh of relief passed Castiel’s lips as he slipped into the chilly bed yet he didn’t feel whole without Dean’s presence next to his, keeping him warm during the night.   
It was an hour, give or take, that Castiel spent asleep in the double bed before he shot up into a sitting position, his heart rate speeding through the roof. Slowly, Cas threw his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and padding quietly to the door and down the hallway. From the top of the stairs he could hear the snores pouring from Dean’s mouth, along with the noise coming from a dead channel on the television. In the living room, Castiel found Dean curled up against the couch as the television hummed and the smile tugging at his lips was almost inevitable.  
”Dean,” Cas whispered in the dark, glancing every so often at the glow from the street lamps outside. “Dean.” Castiel folded his arms across his chest and walked closer to the couch where he sat near Dean’s feet. “Dean, come on. Let me get you upstairs.” He stirred in his sleep, rolling over in the direction of the tv and nearly kicking Castiel off his seat on the edge of the couch. “Dean!” Cas whispered a little more harshly this time, only to get what he had hoped for as Dean was shaken from his sleep. “What’s happening?” He grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Come upstairs, Dean. You don’t need to stay here. It’s unnecessary,” Castiel said a little louder, now that Dean was somewhat-conscious as he attempted to lift him into a sitting position. “You know, Dean, this is going to be quite difficult without your assistance.”   
”Happy now?” Dean whispered sleepily once they had reached the top of the stairs, Castiel’s arm around his waist for support. “I’ll be happy once you’re actually in bed,” Cas corrected with a grunt, leading Dean’s slumping figure down the dark hallway towards the bedroom door.   
Dean plopped down onto the mattress once the comforter and sheets had been pulled back, leaving a cold and empty space that would soon be accompanied with his presence. Castiel waited until Dean had pulled the comforter over his body to walk towards the door. He was about to leave the room and head back down the stairs when he was interrupted by Dean’s voice. “Don’t you dare think you’re going to walk out that door unless it’s to get yourself a glass of water.” Castiel’s heart rate picked up for the thousandth time that night as he turned in the direction of the bed. “Dean,” He spoke softly, walking back to where he lay on the mattress, curled up under the mess of blankets. “Don’t leave me alone tonight,”


End file.
